You and Me
by thyharding
Summary: AU Multi-chapter oneshots about Aria and Ezra and a new little life that has been brought into the world during the period of Season 7.


**I'm back guys. I'm not going to go into why I haven't updated the story "Aria Montgomery" but all I will say is this School, no motivation, tired 24/7. This is a multi-chapter fanfic which is AU but still has some aspects of the characters and the tv show. By the way, they just shot the last scenes of PLL yesterday and I'm emotional and I miss Ezria so here you go enjoy !**

It was a silent night for once, one that was much needed for both young parents. Aria and Ezra finally got the hang of it when Daisy woke up late in the night to either be fed or changed and in the morning when she just got tired of being stuck in her crib and cried because she wanted to be held by her parents. Ezra's apartment was surrounded with baby toys that lay around the floor. Ezra and Aria were amazed about how much change had come to their lives when Daisy was born. They had her highchair placed in Ezra's kitchen table. Everything was baby proofed. It was a good change in their lifestyles, one that was so unexpected.

Things had started to look up for them once Aria found out that they were pregnant. Although once her parents had found out that, Ezra proposed "AND" she was expecting they were not exactly happy. Nine months later Aria went into labor in the early morning, her father couldn't keep his eyes off the tiny baby he held that was now wrapped in a white blanket who's eyes had that same sparkle of brown in them as his daughter. It was a nostalgic moment remembering how when he had held Aria for the first time, she use to be that small, and delicate. Byron realized that his eldest daughter had finally grown up to be a beautiful and intelligent young woman. He couldn't be more happier for her when he had looked away from his grandchild and looked up to Ezra who's smile wouldn't crack and eyes that gazed upon Aria and his newborn. Ezra was a good man for her and he and Ella couldn't possibly imagine someone who would love their daughter more than Ezra did.

The cries of one grouchy little baby awoke Aria first in which she nudged Ezra's side as he was peacefully sleeping. It has only been a two weeks since Aria had given birth. Both parents were struggling to gain more than 4 hours of sleep as Daisy was waking up in the middle of the night to be with her parents or to be fed.

"Can you please go calm her down?" Aria whispered.

"Mm." Ezra groaned.

"Really Ezra, I'm tired."

"I'm tired too, but I'll go just give me a sec."

He ruffled out of the sheets and pecked Aria's forehead as she pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Ezra made his way to the crib that was by the wall close to their bed. He reached into the crib, picked the now crying baby up, and snuggle Daisy to his chest.

"What's wrong huh." He kissed the chubby babies cheek.

Daisy's cries soon ended and she was now moving her lip up and down as if she was being breastfed.

"Hungry huh?"

Ezra made it down stairs with Daisy's little head resting by his neck. He had learned how to make formula milk for when Aria was too tired to get up and breastfeed, but he finally got the hang of becoming a new father, he was a natural. He began to warm the milk and waited. As soon as it was warm, enough he tested it just to make sure it wasn't too hot and gestured it towards Daisy's little mouth which she latched onto quickly. Daisy wrapped her little hands around the bottle and Ezra closed his eyes while he rocked her back to sleep. Once she finished he put a towel on his shoulder and burped her. This became a routine almost every night and he didn't mind at all, well maybe a little because he was restless, but he loved spending every moment with her.

He set Daisy back down in her crib and pulled the sheets back over his shoulders and sighed. Aria rolled over and pecked him on the cheek and then his lips.

"Thank you."

"Mhm". He cuddled closer to Aria wrapping his arm over her.

They soon fell back asleep.

Ever since Ezra had proposed they never had the time to plan their wedding, once they had found out Aria was pregnant, getting married was put to the side for now with everything still going on with A.D and Ezra traveling all the way to Columbia and finding out that Nicole was pronounced dead. Those months were stressful and complicated to get through. It didn't help that the mystery still hadn't been solved about who A.D is and why they are still torturing the girls. Ezra has given Aria all his support in that matter. It's been rough for Aria also knowing that this person is still out there who is now a threat to their 2 month old baby. Aria can't imagine A.D getting their hands on her baby or hurting Ezra in any kind of way. They've thought about moving once they figure out the real story behind this A.D and get this person behind bars. They are tired of the games, secrets, and lies from this town. Although this place means a lot to them in a certain way, but they also can't walk around in this town anymore knowing so much has happened within the past years. A fresh start would be nice for them and actually all the girls, but no they can't leave yet there is business that needs to be taken care of, and they need clarity.

The next day Aria woke before Ezra, she tended to Daisy as she began to gurgle, and began to start their day together. Ever since Daisy was born, it had been shocking still to Aria and Ezra even after those nine months they couldn't believe that they were parents already. Aria knew she wanted it right after she found out and told Ezra. She was carrying a little human being and this tiny little being wasn't just anyone it was part of her and part of Ezra. Daisy had his curly dark hair, and adorable smile, but Daisy no doubt had those doe hazel eyes her mother had. If not already, Daisy would be able to easily get anything she wanted from her daddy just by looking up to him with those big eyes.

"Ezra wake up." Aria whispered.

"Hm." He moaned.

"I have to meet up with Spencer and the girls, and I need you sleepyhead to watch Daisy. She's waiting for you downstairs in her play pen."

"Okay I'm getting up." He tossed the sheets over.

"Thank you." She pecked him on the cheek, but Ezra caught her arm afterwards leaning in to capture her lips.

"Mm, you smell like a baby." Ezra chuckled.

"Well I did bathe our little sunshine earlier."

"What's going on at Spencer's?"

"Oh nothing big I haven't been out lately so." Aria shrugged

"Right yeah go ahead get some fresh air you need some." He nodded

"Okay I'll see you later, and you should get some fresh air also maybe call up Hardy so you can hang out next weekend you've been hanging around girls too much not that there isn't anything wrong with that but I know you miss Hardy, no matter how bad he annoys you about getting wasted every time you uys meet up.

"I could do that or I can spend all my time with Daisy and you."

"Alright we can discuss that later I'm going to be late, I love you." She pecked him on the lips again and made her way down the stairs.

"You too." He made his way down the stairs towards Daisy's playpen.

Daisy began to cry as she couldn't see her daddy. Daisy was still in the stage of being clingy so when she didn't see Aria or Ezra she would start getting upset, and boy did Ezra hate to have to see his little girl so grouchy. They continued their Saturday morning together with watching cartoons and then changing to take a walk to the park. Ezra hated going to the park and for one reason only. Lot's of single mothers liked to hang out and talk while their children were off playing.

"Daisy look at the birdies." Ezra pointed out.

Daisy only drooled and made gurgling noise as she lifted her little head up towards the trees. It was a moment like this where Ezra enjoyed the most. Ironically, as Ezra loved to teach he also loved to teach his own daughter a couple of things like reading to her and talking to her a lot about anything and specifically repeating to her the word "daddy" so she would hopefully learn so her first word would be daddy instead of mommy.

Ezra began to take Daisy out of her stroller, when one of the many single mothers approached him.

"Hello there."

'Oh hello." Ezra responded.

"Sorry I just noticed that you come here often and I know you don't know any of the other mom's here. By the way I'm Lily." She stuck her hand out to shake his.

"Ugh nice to meet you Lily, I'm Ezra." He shifted Daisy to his other shoulder to shake her hand.

"What is this cute baby's name." she smiled.

"Daisy."

"How unique."

"Yes her mother decided to name her but I agreed to Daisy also. It just suits her."

"Oh, well is her mother still around? It's just I- I've never seen her around this park yet that's all."

"Yes her mother is around. Permanently." He nodded.

"Oh-ugh no I well I didn't mean it in that way of course." She giggled

"Lily right?"

"Yes."

"Sorry for the disappointment but I'm unavailable as you can see." He pointed towards Daisy who was obliviously chewing on his t- shirt.

"I apologize I don't know why I thought you'd be a single father honestly I understand that was wrong of me to do that." She shook her head embarrassed of the situation.

"I should be getting back to her. It was nice meeting you." He nodded.


End file.
